Peinando
by PukeRainbows
Summary: Ese pequeño detalle... La forma en la que su hermano ordenaba sus cabellos era muy agradable y calida, provocandole un gran bienestar al noruego.


**Aaaaaw yeah! Después de una fea época de oscurantismo, en donde no tenia ninguna inspiración, he vuelto al genialoso mundo de los fics! w Le agradezco a Patrick Suskind y su libro "El perfume" por motivarme a ser una mejor narradora TwT Tambien le agradezco a mi nee-chan y su peinadoso (?) cabello por haberme inspirado a hacer este fic ;3**

**Sin mas preaumbulos, los dejo con mi historia, espero que les guste x3**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje, ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGUN PERSONAJE, me pertenece, todos pertencecen al genialoso Hidemaruya y su genialosa serie Hetalia, que me ayuda en Historia y me hace reir mientras veo las noticias internacionales xD**

* * *

Eran las 9 de la mañana, y el frío sol del paisaje de Islandia se colaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, llegando al rostro del joven rubio, quien poco a poco iba despertando debido a ese brillante, pero frío, estimulo visual. Él todavía no quería levantarse, pero si no lo hacia, terminaría quedándose sin desayuno. Al final, termino haciéndolo, pero a regañadientes, mientras el sol seguía entrando por la ventana e iluminando aquella fría, pero aun así acogedora, habitación. Lukas se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su hermano Emil, a pesar del clima frío y poco usual que había en aquel lugar. Eso le molestaba un poco al joven noruego, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al clima de ese país, aunque tuviera inviernos menos marcados que los que había en su casa. A pesar de ello, Lukas disfrutaba ir a visitar a Emil. Él quería mucho a su hermano, incluso lo amaba como algo más que eso, y ese sentimiento tan especial, pero algo prohibido, hacia que toda incomodidad que él pudiera pasar a costa de estar junto a Emil pasara desapercibida.

Esa noche no había tenido un buen sueño, hacia algo más de frío que lo habitual y la cama estaba algo más incomoda. De seguro era por que esta era bastante antigua, y debía ser cambiada lo más pronto posible. Lukas bajo a desayunar, aun con su pijama puesto y sin darse el tiempo para peinarse, ni siquiera para colocarse su broche con la forma de la cruz nórdica que acostumbraba llevar en su cabello. Apareció en el comedor bastante desarreglado, y su rubio cabello se veía muy desordenado, algo poco habitual en el joven noruego, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Quería seguir durmiendo, ya que había pasado mas de la mitad de la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero si lo hacia, perdería su desayuno y estaría con hambre hasta la hora de almuerzo, cosa que a nadie le agrada.

Se sentó en el comedor, después de haberse preparado una bebida caliente y un trozo de pan para acompañarla. Era un desayuno bastante simple, no le importaba eso, ya que después podría volver a dormir. Mientras comía, vio a Emil, quien salía de la cocina, después de preparar el desayuno. Este ultimo se sorprendió al ver a Lukas en el comedor, vestido de esa forma tan despreocupado como si estuviera en su propia casa, mientras comía su desayuno, que a la vista de Emil, era bastante pobre.

-¿Solo eso vas a desayunar? - Pregunto Emil, rompiendo el silencio que se armo durante algunos minutos.

-Ehm... Si, supongo.- respondió Lukas, con un tono bastante cansado.

-Al menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de cambiarte ropa y peinarte un poco.

-Eso no importa. Después volveré a dormir.

-Parece que no dormiste bien. ¿A que hora te dormiste?

-No lo se. Bastante tarde. Me costo quedarme dormido.

-Aun así debiste peinarte un poco. Ya no eres un niño pequeño para que estés yendo a cualquier lado así de desarreglado.

Emil hablaba de una forma bastante madura, pero que causaba algo de molestia a su hermano. Después de pensar un poco, Lukas tuvo una pequeña y algo infantil idea.

-Si tanto te molesta que este así, ¿Por que entonces no me peinas tú?

Emil quedo algo sorprendido con aquella inesperada petición. Ya eran bastante mayores, y aquel favor -más bien, aquella orden, ya que había sonado como una- era en verdad algo que solo a un niño pequeño se le ocurriría pedir. Después de dar un largo suspiro, Emil hablo.

-Tu ya eres bastante mayor como para hacerlo solo. No deberías pedirme algo así.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, yo tampoco lo haré.

A Emil le irritaba esa conducta bastante infantil que tenia a veces su hermano, porque, ellos ya eran mayores, no debían comportarse de esa manera tan infantil. Sin embargo, él también quería mucho a Lukas, tanto como hermano y como amante, y habían algunas ocasiones en las que el islandés cedía a las peticiones de su hermano. Quien sabe, tal vez esta seria una de ellas...

Emil suspiro y salio del comedor, sin decir otra palabra y dejando al joven noruego solo, continuando con su desayuno, y cuando estaba terminándolo, el otro joven volvió a la sala, con su rostro algo sonrojado, con un cepillo para el cabello en una mano y el broche de cruz de su hermano en la otra. Lukas sonrío. Sabía que la debilidad de Emil era que alguien se comportase de esa forma infantil, porque aunque pareciera que eso le molestaba, en el fondo le gustaba cuando su hermano se comportaba así, ya que hacia que Lukas pareciera alguien menos serio y con una mente algo inmadura pero a la vez adorable.

Lukas se acomodo en la silla para que Emil pudiera peinarlo con mas facilidad, y este se quedo detrás de él, con su rostro todavía sonrojado y dudando un poco.

Bien, aquí voy.

En cuanto Emil comenzó a ordenar el cabello de su hermano, este ultimo sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, la forma en la cual el islandés pasaba el cepillo por sobre el cabello de Lukas era firme, pero a la vez suave, sin dejar ninguna parte del cabello enmarañado. Al noruego le gustaba esa sensación, era muy relajante, incluso le daba mas sueño del que tenia, y también le gustaba la forma en como Emil ordenaba su cabellera, había dejado el cepillo de lado y con sus propias manos comenzó a desenredar el cabello que faltaba por peinar. Las manos de Emil estaban increíblemente calidas, y ese suave contacto que tenían con su cabello lo hacia relajarse aun mas. En verdad, Lukas estaba disfrutando ese momento, y quien sabe si Emil hacia lo mismo, aunque por la forma delicada y suave con la que peinaba a su hermano denotaba que el también disfrutaba de aquella actividad. Mientras Emil seguía con esto, y Lukas comenzó a quedarse dormido en ese mismo lugar. Cuando despertó, aun seguía sentado en el comedor, seguía con el pijama, pero ahora su cabello estaba bien peinado y ya lucia otra vez su broche de cruz. Emil estaba en la cocina, mientras se encargaba de limpiar los platos y ordenar.

-Te habías quedado dormido.- dijo el islandés, sin esconder una pequeña sonrisa - No quise molestarte, así que simplemente te deje ahí, tranquilo...

-Hmmm...- el noruego parecía como si todavía estuviera medio dormido. En verdad el hecho de que su hermano lo hubiera peinado de esa forma tan suave lo había relajado. Le había gustado esa sensación, era como un pequeño cosquilleo, más parecido a una suave caricia, que recorría todo su cuerpo, de una forma calida y muy agradable. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera para repetir aquello. Entonces tuvo otra idea bastante infantil. Se quito su broche de cruz y volvió a desordenar su cabello. Emil, al ver esto, suspiro otra vez y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Se acerco un poco más a su hermano, lo suficiente para que ambos quedaran de frente y dijo

-Hoy estas mas infantil que otros días... ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo?

-Pues creo que pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hermano menor me vuelve un poco mas niño.

Ambos eliminaron la distancia que los separaba y se unieron en un tierno, pero apasionado beso. Desde hace bastante tiempo, ambos se querían, más que como hermanos, y la verdad es que no les interesaba lo que dijeran los demás sobre eso, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, el mundo seria perfecto para ellos.

Su mundo seria perfecto.

Cuando el beso termino, ambos quedaron observándose durante un buen rato, mientras una sonrisa poco común adornaba sus rostros.

-Bien...- dijo Lukas, cortando ese silencio que, para ser sinceros, a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba.- Tendré que ir a cambiarme. No puedo estar por todas partes con este aspecto.

-Pues la verdad… A mi no me molestaría.

Antes de que el noruego dejara la sala, su hermano lo detuvo.

-Todavía sigues despeinado. Y creo que tendré que peinarte de nuevo, ¿no?

El noruego sonrió otra vez. A pesar de que ambos eran adultos, en el fondo seguían teniendo un pequeño toque infantil que volvía irresistibles a ambos.

Lukas volvió a sentarse, y Emil volvió a peinarlo, y de nuevo, el noruego se durmió mientras el islandés arreglaba su cabello.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Creo que el fic quedo algo corto :P (y tambien bastante dormiloso xdd)... En lo personal, me gusta bastante esta pareja (no tanto como el DenNor, pero me gusta nwn) y necesitaban un espacio entre mis fics... Porque desde que vi el pequeño NorIce en el extra de los paises nordicos, pensaba "Oh God *-* ese islandes y ese noruego semi-acosador son tan... shfgajskfhjkahsf -inserte grito fangirl aqui- (amo TODO lo que sea incest ewe)**

**Y sobre el tema del fic... Uno siempre disfruta cuando peinan su cabello :B y un dia estaba pensando en eso mientras peinaba el cabello de mi nee-chan (y cuando supo sobre mi idea, se semi-traumo al saber que ella me inspiro a hacer un fic incest xdd)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado nwn!**

**-Aparece Den de la nada-**

**Yo: Que haces aqui? O-O**

**Den: Necesitaba hacer una aparicion ;-; Ultimamente no aparezco en tus ideas u_ú**

**Yo: Tranquiiiilo ;3 yo te creare tu propio fic n_n**

**Den: Con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas?**

**Yo: Otra vez con ese meme? xDD -se va-**

**Den: Bueeeeen, aprovechando que estoy aqui, les mando un saludo a todas ****mis fangirls nwn... No se preocupen! Pronto saldre a la accion! :B Y si ustedes quieren, yo y Nore podriamos hacer algo de fanservice ewe**

**-aparece Nore y comienza a ahorcar a Den con su propia corbata-**

**Nore:... Puedo enviarles al idiota de Anko por correo... Solo avisennos...**

**Yo: Aun asi habra un fic de ustedes dos! nwn**

**-Escapando del troll gigante de Nore-**

**Yo: En el fondo lo AMAAAAAAS! w**


End file.
